nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
111th United States Congress
The One Hundred Eleventh United States Congress is the current meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, composed of the Senate and the House of Representatives. It began during the last two weeks of the George W. Bush administration, with the remainder spanning the first two years of the Barack Obama administration. The Congress will last from January 3, 2009, until January 3, 2011, and it began its first session on January 6, 2009. The apportionment of seats in the House is based on the 2000 U.S. Census. In the November 4, 2008 elections, the Democratic Party increased its majorities in both chambers. A new delegate seat was created for the Northern Mariana Islands.Consolidated Natural Resources Act of 2008, Major events * January 2009: Two Senate seats were disputed when the Congress convened: *# An appointment dispute over the Illinois seat vacated by President Barack Obama arose following Illinois Governor Rod Blagojevich's alleged solicitation of bribes in exchange for an appointment to the Senate. Roland Burris (D) was appointed to the seat on December 31, 2008, his credentials were accepted on January 12, 2009, and he was sworn in to office on January 15, 2009. *# An election dispute over the Minnesota seat previously held by incumbent Norm Coleman ®, between Coleman and challenger Al Franken (D), was decided in late June 2009 in favor of Franken, who was sworn in on July 7, 2009. * January 8, 2009: Joint session counted the Electoral College votes of the 2008 presidential election.See . Section 1 sets the beginning of the first session of the 111th Congress. Section 2 sets the date for counting Electoral College votes. * January 20, 2009: Inauguration of President Barack Obama and Vice President Joe Biden. * November 2, 2010: 2010 general elections scheduled. Major legislation Enacted * January 29, 2009: Lilly Ledbetter Fair Pay Act, * February 4, 2009: Children's Health Insurance Program Reauthorization Act, * February 17, 2009: American Recovery and Reinvestment Act, * March 11, 2009: Omnibus Appropriations Act, * March 30, 2009: Omnibus Public Land Management Act, * April 21, 2009: Edward M. Kennedy Serve America Act, * May 20, 2009: Helping Families Save Their Homes Act, * May 22, 2009: Weapon Systems Acquisition Reform Act, * May 22, 2009: Credit CARD Act, * June 22, 2009: Family Smoking Prevention and Tobacco Control Act, as Division A of * June 24, 2009: Supplemental Appropriations Act, * October 28, 2009: National Defense Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 2010, includes the Matthew Shepard and James Byrd, Jr. Hate Crimes Prevention Act, Proposed :(in alphabetical order) * American Clean Energy and Security Act * District of Columbia House Voting Rights Act * Domestic Partnership Benefits and Obligations Act * Employee Free Choice Act * Employment Non-Discrimination Act * Federal Reserve Transparency Act of 2009 * Food Safety Enhancement Act * Gun Show Loophole Closing Act * Health insurance reform proposals: ** America's Affordable Health Choices Act of 2009 ** Healthy Americans Act ** United States National Health Care Act * Military Readiness Enhancement Act * Presidential Records Act Amendments * Puerto Rico Democracy Act of 2009 * Respect for Marriage Act * Shark Conservation Act * Statutory Pay-As-You-Go Act * Stem Cell Research Enhancement Act * Student Aid and Fiscal Responsibility Act * Unemployment Compensation Extension Act * Uniting American Families Act * Universal Right to Vote by Mail Act :See also: Active Legislation, 111th Congress, via senate.gov Vetoed * None Major resolutions * TBD Select committees * Joint Committee on Inaugural Ceremonies * Select Committee on Energy Independence and Global Warming * Impeachment Trial Committee on the Articles Against Judge Samuel B. Kent , resolution to provide for the appointment of a committee to receive and to report evidence with respect to the articles of impeachment against Judge Samuel B. Kent. (June 24, 2009 — July 22, 2009Articles of impeachment against Judge Kent were dismissed by the Senate on July 22, 2009, and the Impeachment Trial Committee terminated. ) Hearings * January to April 2009: Senate held confirmation hearings for Barack Obama's cabinet. * July 13-16, 2009: Senate Committee on the Judiciary held a hearing on Sonia Sotomayor's appointment to the United States Supreme Court. Party summary :Resignations and new members are discussed in the "Changes in membership" section, below. Senate Senators}} ]] House of Representatives : 256 members.}} ]] Leadership Senate *President: ** Dick Cheney ®, until January 20, 2009 ** Joe Biden (D), from January 20, 2009 *President pro tempore: Robert Byrd (D) Majority (Democratic) leadership *Majority Leader and Conference ChairmanThe Democratic Senate Majority Leader also serves as the Chairman of the Democratic Conference.: Harry Reid *Assistant Majority Leader (Majority Whip): Richard Durbin *Conference Vice Chairman: Charles Schumer *Senatorial Campaign Committee Chairman: Bob Menendez *Conference Secretary: Patty Murray *Policy Committee Chairman: Byron Dorgan *Steering and Outreach Committee Chair: Debbie Stabenow *Committee Outreach Chair: Jeff Bingaman *Rural Outreach Chair: Blanche Lincoln *Chief Deputy Whip: Barbara Boxer *Deputy Whips: Tom Carper, Bill Nelson, and Russ Feingold Minority (Republican) leadership *Minority Leader: Mitch McConnell *Assistant Minority Leader (Minority Whip): Jon Kyl *Counselor to the Minority Leader: TBD *Conference Chairman: Lamar Alexander *Conference Vice Chair: Lisa Murkowski *Policy Committee Chairman: John Ensign, until June 17, 2009. John Thune, from June 25, 2009. *National Senatorial Committee Chair: John Cornyn House of Representatives * Speaker: Nancy Pelosi (D) *Assistant to the Speaker: Chris Van Hollen (D) Majority (Democratic) leadership *Majority Leader: Steny Hoyer *Majority Whip: Jim Clyburn *Senior Chief Deputy Majority Whip: John Lewis *Chief Deputy Majority Whips: Maxine Waters, John S. Tanner, Ed Pastor, Jan Schakowsky, Joseph Crowley, Diana DeGette, G.K. Butterfield, Debbie Wasserman Schultz *Caucus Chairman: John B. Larson *Caucus Vice-Chairman: Xavier Becerra *Campaign Committee Chairman: Chris Van Hollen *Steering/Policy Committee Co-Chairs: George Miller and Rosa DeLauro *Organization, Study, and Review Chairman: Michael Capuano Minority (Republican) leadership *Minority Leader: John Boehner *Minority Whip: Eric Cantor *Chief Deputy Whip: Kevin McCarthy *Conference Chair: Mike Pence *Conference Vice-Chair: Cathy McMorris-Rodgers *Conference Secretary: John Carter *Policy Committee Chairman: Thaddeus McCotter *Campaign Committee Chairman: Pete Sessions Members *''Skip to House of Representatives, below'' Senate Alabama *Richard Shelby ® *Jeff Sessions ® Alaska *Lisa Murkowski ® *Mark Begich (D) Arizona *John McCain ® *Jon Kyl ® Arkansas *Blanche Lincoln (D) *Mark Pryor (D) California *Dianne Feinstein (D) *Barbara Boxer (D) Colorado *Mark Udall (D) *Ken Salazar (D), until January 20, 2009 **Michael Bennet (D), from January 21, 2009 Connecticut *Christopher Dodd (D) *Joe Lieberman (ID) Delaware * Tom Carper (D) * Joe Biden (D), until January 15, 2009 ** Ted Kaufman (D), from January 16, 2009 Florida *Bill Nelson (D) *Mel Martinez ®, until September 9, 2009 ** George LeMieux ®, from September 10, 2009 Georgia *Saxby Chambliss ® *Johnny Isakson ® Hawaii *Daniel Inouye (D) *Daniel Akaka (D) Idaho *Mike Crapo ® *Jim Risch ® Illinois *Dick Durbin (D) *''Disputed'' until January 15, 2009 **Roland Burris (D), from January 15, 2009Burris was appointed on December 31, 2008, during the 110th United States Congress. However, he was not allowed to take the oath until January 15, 2009, due to the controversy surrounding Gov. Rod Blagojevich, who appointed him. Indiana *Richard Lugar ® *Evan Bayh (D) Iowa *Chuck Grassley ® *Tom Harkin (D) Kansas *Sam Brownback ® *Pat Roberts ® Kentucky *Mitch McConnell ® *Jim Bunning ® Louisiana *Mary Landrieu (D) *David Vitter ® Maine *Olympia Snowe ® *Susan Collins ® Maryland *Barbara Mikulski (D) *Ben Cardin (D) Massachusetts *Ted Kennedy (D), until August 25, 2009 **Paul G. Kirk (D), from September 24, 2009 *John Kerry (D) Michigan *Carl Levin (D) *Debbie Stabenow (D) Minnesota *Amy Klobuchar (D) * Disputed until June 30, 2009. ** Al Franken (D), from July 7, 2009Al Franken was elected to the term beginning January 3, 2009, but did not take office until July 7, 2009 due to a recount and subsequent election challenge. Mississippi *Thad Cochran ® *Roger Wicker ® Missouri *Kit Bond ® *Claire McCaskill (D) Montana *Max Baucus (D) *Jon Tester (D) Nebraska *Ben Nelson (D) *Mike Johanns ® Nevada *Harry Reid (D) *John Ensign ® New Hampshire *Judd Gregg ® *Jeanne Shaheen (D) New Jersey *Frank Lautenberg (D) *Bob Menendez (D) New Mexico *Jeff Bingaman (D) *Tom Udall (D) New York *Chuck Schumer (D) *Hillary Rodham Clinton (D), until January 21, 2009 **Kirsten Gillibrand (D), from January 27, 2009 North Carolina *Richard Burr ® *Kay Hagan (D) North Dakota *Kent Conrad (D) *Byron Dorgan (D) Ohio *George Voinovich ® *Sherrod Brown (D) Oklahoma *Jim Inhofe ® *Tom Coburn ® Oregon *Ron Wyden (D) *Jeff Merkley (D) Pennsylvania *Arlen Specter (R, then D)Arlen Specter announced his switch from the Republican to the Democratic party on April 28, and it officially took effect on April 30. *Bob Casey, Jr. (D) Rhode Island *Jack Reed (D) *Sheldon Whitehouse (D) South Carolina *Lindsey Graham ® *Jim DeMint ® South Dakota *Tim Johnson (D) *John Thune ® Tennessee *Lamar Alexander ® *Bob Corker ® Texas *Kay Bailey Hutchison ® *John Cornyn ® Utah *Orrin Hatch ® *Bob Bennett ® Vermont *Patrick Leahy (D) *Bernie Sanders (I) Virginia *Jim Webb (D) *Mark Warner (D) Washington *Patty Murray (D) *Maria Cantwell (D) West Virginia *Robert Byrd (D) *Jay Rockefeller (D) Wisconsin *Herb Kohl (D) *Russ Feingold (D) Wyoming *Mike Enzi ® *John Barrasso ® House of Representatives Alabama (4-3 Republican) * . Jo Bonner ® * . Bobby Bright (D) * . Mike D. Rogers ® * . Robert Aderholt ® * . Parker Griffith (D) * . Spencer Bachus ® * . Artur Davis (D) Alaska (1 Republican) * . Don Young ® Arizona (5-3 Democratic) * . Ann Kirkpatrick (D) * . Trent Franks ® * . John Shadegg ® * . Ed Pastor (D) * . Harry Mitchell (D) * . Jeff Flake ® * . Raúl M. Grijalva (D) * . Gabrielle Giffords (D) Arkansas (3-1 Democratic) * . Marion Berry (D) * . Vic Snyder (D) * . John Boozman ® * . Mike Ross (D) California (33-19 Democratic, 1 vacancy) * . Mike Thompson (D) * . Wally Herger ® * . Dan Lungren ® * . Tom McClintock ® * . Doris Matsui (D) * . Lynn Woolsey (D) * . George Miller (D) * . Nancy Pelosi (D) * . Barbara Lee (D) * . Ellen Tauscher (D), until June 26, 2009 **Vacant, thereafter * . Jerry McNerney (D) * . Jackie Speier (D) * . Pete Stark (D) * . Anna Eshoo (D) * . Mike Honda (D) * . Zoe Lofgren (D) * . Sam Farr (D) * . Dennis Cardoza (D) * . George Radanovich ® * . Jim Costa (D) * . Devin Nunes ® * . Kevin McCarthy ® * . Lois Capps (D) * . Elton Gallegly ® * . Howard McKeon ® * . David Dreier ® * . Brad Sherman (D) * . Howard Berman (D) * . Adam Schiff (D) * . Henry Waxman (D) * . Xavier Becerra (D) * . Hilda Solis (D), until February 24, 2009 **Judy Chu (D), from July 16, 2009 * . Diane Watson (D) * . Lucille Roybal-Allard (D) * . Maxine Waters (D) * . Jane Harman (D) * . Laura Richardson (D) * . Grace Napolitano (D) * . Linda Sánchez (D) * . Edward R. Royce ® * . Jerry Lewis ® * . Gary Miller ® * . Joe Baca (D) * . Ken Calvert ® * . Mary Bono Mack ® * . Dana Rohrabacher ® * . Loretta Sanchez (D) * . John Campbell ® * . Darrell Issa ® * . Brian Bilbray ® * . Bob Filner (D) * . Duncan D. Hunter ® * . Susan Davis (D) Colorado (5-2 Democratic) * . Diana DeGette (D) * . Jared Polis (D) * . John Salazar (D) * . Betsy Markey (D) * . Doug Lamborn ® * . Mike Coffman ® * . Ed Perlmutter (D) Connecticut (5 Democrats) * . John Larson (D) * . Joe Courtney (D) * . Rosa DeLauro (D) * . Jim Himes (D) * . Chris Murphy (D) Delaware (1 Republican) * . Michael N. Castle ® Florida (15-10 Republican) * . Jeff Miller ® * . Allen Boyd (D) * . Corrine Brown (D) * . Ander Crenshaw ® * . Ginny Brown-Waite ® * . Cliff Stearns ® * . John Mica ® * . Alan Grayson (D) * . Gus Bilirakis ® * . Bill Young ® * . Kathy Castor (D) * . Adam Putnam ® * . Vern Buchanan ® * . Connie Mack IV ® * . Bill Posey ® * . Tom Rooney ® * . Kendrick Meek (D) * . Ileana Ros-Lehtinen ® * . Robert Wexler (D) * . Debbie Wasserman Schultz (D) * . Lincoln Diaz-Balart ® * . Ron Klein (D) * . Alcee Hastings (D) * . Suzanne Kosmas (D) * . Mario Diaz-Balart ® Georgia (7-6 Republican) * . Jack Kingston ® * . Sanford Bishop (D) * . Lynn Westmoreland ® * . Hank Johnson (D) * . John Lewis (D) * . Tom Price ® * . John Linder ® * . Jim Marshall (D) * . Nathan Deal ® * . Paul Broun ® * . Phil Gingrey ® * . John Barrow (D) * . David Scott (D) Hawaii (2 Democrats) * . Neil Abercrombie (D) * . Mazie Hirono (D) Idaho (1-1 Split) * . Walter Minnick (D) * . Michael K. Simpson ® Illinois (12-7 Democratic) * . Bobby Rush (D) * . Jesse Jackson, Jr. (D) * . Dan Lipinski (D) * . Luis Gutierrez (D) * . Michael Quigley (D), from April 21, 2009 * . Peter Roskam ® * . Danny K. Davis (D) * . Melissa Bean (D) * . Janice D. Schakowsky (D) * . Mark Steven Kirk ® * . Debbie Halvorson (D) * . Jerry Costello (D) * . Judy Biggert ® * . Bill Foster (D) * . Timothy V. Johnson ® * . Donald Manzullo ® * . Philip Hare (D) * . Aaron Schock ® * . John Shimkus ® Indiana (5-4 Democratic) * . Pete Visclosky (D) * . Joe Donnelly (D) * . Mark Souder ® * . Steve Buyer ® * . Dan Burton ® * . Mike Pence ® * . André Carson (D) * . Brad Ellsworth (D) * . Baron Hill (D) Iowa (3-2 Democratic) * . Bruce Braley (D) * . David Loebsack (D) * . Leonard Boswell (D) * . Tom Latham ® * . Steve King ® Kansas (3-1 Republican) * . Jerry Moran ® * . Lynn Jenkins ® * . Dennis Moore (D) * . Todd Tiahrt ® Kentucky (4-2 Republican) * . Ed Whitfield ® * . Brett Guthrie ® * . John Yarmuth (D) * . Geoff Davis ® * . Harold Rogers ® * . Ben Chandler (D) Louisiana (6-1 Republican) * . Steve Scalise ® * . Joseph Cao ® * . Charlie Melancon (D) * . John C. Fleming ® * . Rodney Alexander ® * . Bill Cassidy ® * . Charles Boustany ® Maine (2 Democrats) * . Chellie Pingree (D) * . Mike Michaud (D) Maryland (7-1 Democratic) * . Frank Kratovil (D) * . Dutch Ruppersberger (D) * . John Sarbanes (D) * . Donna Edwards (D) * . Steny Hoyer (D) * . Roscoe Bartlett ® * . Elijah Cummings (D) * . Chris Van Hollen (D) Massachusetts (10 Democrats) * . John Olver (D) * . Richard Neal (D) * . Jim McGovern (D) * . Barney Frank (D) * . Niki Tsongas (D) * . John Tierney (D) * . Ed Markey (D) * . Mike Capuano (D) * . Stephen Lynch (D) * . Bill Delahunt (D) Michigan (8-7 Democratic) * . Bart Stupak (D) * . Peter Hoekstra ® * . Vern Ehlers ® * . David Lee Camp ® * . Dale E. Kildee (D) * . Fred Upton ® * . Mark Schauer (D) * . Mike Rogers ® * . Gary Peters (D) * . Candice Miller ® * . Thaddeus McCotter ® * . Sander Levin (D) * . Carolyn Cheeks Kilpatrick (D) * . John Conyers Jr. (D) * . John Dingell (D) Minnesota (5-3 Democratic) * . Tim Walz (D) * . John Kline ® * . Erik Paulsen ® * . Betty McCollum (D) * . Keith Ellison (D) * . Michele Bachmann ® * . Collin Peterson (D) * . Jim Oberstar (D) Mississippi (3-1 Democratic) * . Travis Childers (D) * . Bennie Thompson (D) * . Gregg Harper ® * . Gene Taylor (D) Missouri (5-4 Republican) * . William Lacy Clay, Jr. (D) * . Todd Akin ® * . Russ Carnahan (D) * . Ike Skelton (D) * . Emanuel Cleaver (D) * . Sam Graves ® * . Roy Blunt ® * . Jo Ann Emerson ® * . Blaine Luetkemeyer ® Montana (1 Republican) * . Denny Rehberg ® Nebraska (3 Republicans) * . Jeff Fortenberry ® * . Lee Terry ® * . Adrian Smith ® Nevada (2-1 Democratic) * . Shelley Berkley (D) * . Dean Heller ® * . Dina Titus (D) New Hampshire (2 Democrats) * . Carol Shea-Porter (D) * . Paul Hodes (D) New Jersey (8-5 Democratic) * . Rob Andrews (D) * . Frank LoBiondo ® * . John Adler (D) * . Chris Smith ® * . Scott Garrett ® * . Frank Pallone (D) * . Leonard Lance ® * . Bill Pascrell Jr. (D) * . Steve Rothman (D) * . Donald M. Payne (D) * . Rodney Frelinghuysen ® * . Rush D. Holt Jr. (D) * . Albio Sires (D) New Mexico (3 Democrats) * . Martin Heinrich (D) * . Harry Teague (D) * . Ben R. Luján (D) New York (27-2 Democratic) * . Tim Bishop (D) * . Steve Israel (D) * . Peter T. King ® * . Carolyn McCarthy (D) * . Gary Ackerman (D) * . Gregory W. Meeks (D) * . Joseph Crowley (D) * . Jerrold Nadler (D) * . Anthony D. Weiner (D) * . Ed Towns (D) * . Yvette D. Clarke (D) * . Nydia Velázquez (D) * . Michael McMahon (D) * . Carolyn B. Maloney (D) * . Charles B. Rangel (D) * . José Serrano (D) * . Eliot L. Engel (D) * . Nita Lowey (D) * . John Hall (D) * . Kirsten Gillibrand (D), until January 26, 2009 **Scott Murphy (D), from April 29, 2009 * . Paul Tonko (D) * . Maurice Hinchey (D) * . John M. McHugh ®, until September 21, 2009 **Bill Owens (D), elected on November 3, 2009 * . Michael Arcuri (D) * . Dan Maffei (D) * . Chris Lee ® * . Brian Higgins (D) * . Louise McIntosh Slaughter (D) * . Eric Massa (D) North Carolina (8-5 Democratic) * . G. K. Butterfield (D) * . Bob Etheridge (D) * . Walter B. Jones ® * . David Price (D) * . Virginia Foxx ® * . Howard Coble ® * . Mike McIntyre (D) * . Larry Kissell (D) * . Sue Wilkins Myrick ® * . Patrick McHenry ® * . Heath Shuler (D) * . Mel Watt (D) * . Brad Miller (D) North Dakota (1 Democrat) * . Earl Pomeroy (D) Ohio (10-8 Democratic) * . Steve Driehaus (D) * . Jean Schmidt ® * . Michael R. Turner ® * . Jim Jordan ® * . Bob Latta ® * . Charlie Wilson (D) * . Steve Austria ® * . John A. Boehner ® * . Marcy Kaptur (D) * . Dennis J. Kucinich (D) * . Marcia Fudge (D) * . Pat Tiberi ® * . Betty Sutton (D) * . Steve LaTourette ® * . Mary Jo Kilroy (D) * . John Boccieri (D) * . Tim Ryan (D) * . Zack Space (D) Oklahoma (4-1 Republican) * . John Sullivan ® * . Dan Boren (D) * . Frank Lucas ® * . Tom Cole ® * . Mary Fallin ® Oregon (4-1 Democratic) * . David Wu (D) * . Greg Walden ® * . Earl Blumenauer (D) * . Peter DeFazio (D) * . Kurt Schrader (D) Pennsylvania (12-7 Democratic) * . Bob Brady (D) * . Chaka Fattah (D) * . Kathy Dahlkemper (D) * . Jason Altmire (D) * . Glenn Thompson ® * . Jim Gerlach ® * . Joe Sestak (D) * . Patrick Murphy (D) * . Bill Shuster ® * . Chris Carney (D) * . Paul E. Kanjorski (D) * . John Murtha (D) * . Allyson Schwartz (D) * . Michael F. Doyle (D) * . Charlie Dent ® * . Joseph R. Pitts ® * . Tim Holden (D) * . Tim Murphy ® * . Todd Platts ® Rhode Island (2 Democrats) * . Patrick J. Kennedy (D) * . James Langevin (D) South Carolina (4-2 Republican) * . Henry E. Brown, Jr. ® * . Joe Wilson ® * . Gresham Barrett ® * . Bob Inglis ® * . John Spratt (D) * . Jim Clyburn (D) South Dakota (1 Democrat) * . Stephanie Herseth Sandlin (D) Tennessee (5-4 Democratic) * . Phil Roe ® * . John Duncan ® * . Zach Wamp ® * . Lincoln Davis (D) * . Jim Cooper (D) * . Bart Gordon (D) * . Marsha Blackburn ® * . John S. Tanner (D) * . Steve Cohen (D) Texas (20-12 Republican) * . Louie Gohmert ® * . Ted Poe ® * . Sam Johnson ® * . Ralph Hall ® * . Jeb Hensarling ® * . Joe Barton ® * . John Culberson ® * . Kevin Brady ® * . Al Green (D) * . Michael McCaul ® * . Mike Conaway ® * . Kay Granger ® * . Mac Thornberry ® * . Ron Paul ® * . Rubén Hinojosa (D) * . Silvestre Reyes (D) * . Chet Edwards (D) * . Sheila Jackson-Lee (D) * . Randy Neugebauer ® * . Charlie Gonzalez (D) * . Lamar S. Smith ® * . Pete Olson ® * . Ciro Rodriguez (D) * . Kenny Marchant ® * . Lloyd Doggett (D) * . Michael C. Burgess ® * . Solomon P. Ortiz (D) * . Henry Cuellar (D) * . Gene Green (D) * . Eddie Bernice Johnson (D) * . John Carter ® * . Pete Sessions ® Utah (2-1 Republican) * . Rob Bishop ® * . Jim Matheson (D) * . Jason Chaffetz ® Vermont (1 Democrat) * . Peter Welch (D) Virginia (6-5 Democratic) * . Rob Wittman ® * . Glenn Nye (D) * . Robert C. Scott (D) * . Randy Forbes ® * . Tom Perriello (D) * . Bob Goodlatte ® * . Eric Cantor ® * . Jim Moran (D) * . Rick Boucher (D) * . Frank Wolf ® * . Gerry Connolly (D) Washington (6-3 Democratic) * . Jay Inslee (D) * . Rick Larsen (D) * . Brian Baird (D) * . Doc Hastings ® * . Cathy McMorris Rodgers ® * . Norm Dicks (D) * . Jim McDermott (D) * . Dave Reichert ® * . Adam Smith (D) West Virginia (2-1 Democratic) * . Alan Mollohan (D) * . Shelley Moore Capito ® * . Nick Rahall (D) Wisconsin (5-3 Democratic) * . Paul Ryan ® * . Tammy Baldwin (D) * . Ron Kind (D) * . Gwen Moore (D) * . Jim Sensenbrenner ® * . Tom Petri ® * . Dave Obey (D) * . Steve Kagen (D) Wyoming (1 Republican) * . Cynthia Lummis ® Non-voting members * . Eni Faleomavaega (D) * . Eleanor Holmes Norton (D) * . Madeleine Bordallo (D) * . Gregorio C. Sablan (I) * . Pedro Pierluisi (D and PNP) * . Donna Christian-Christensen (D) Changes in membership Senate Four of the changes are associated with the 2008 presidential election and appointments to the Obama administration, one Senator changed parties, one election was disputed, one Senator died, one Senator resigned, and three appointed Senators will serve only until special elections are held during this congress. House of Representatives The five changes to date have been associated with appointments to the Obama administration, four directly and one indirectly. One Congressman will resign to take a public policy job. House vacancies are filled by elections. Employees *Architect of the Capitol: Stephen T. Ayers (Acting) *Attending Physician of the United States Congress: Brian Monahan Senate *Chaplain: Barry C. Black *Curator: Diane K. Skvarla *Historian: Richard A. Baker *Parliamentarian: Alan Frumin *Secretary: Nancy Erickson *Sergeant at Arms: Terrance W. Gainer *Secretary for the Majority: Lula J. Davis *Secretary for the Minority: David J. Schiappa House of Representatives *Chaplain: Daniel P. Coughlin *Chief Administrative Officer: Daniel P. Beard *Clerk: Lorraine Miller *Historian: Robert Remini *Parliamentarian: John V. Sullivan *Reading Clerks: Jaime Zapata, Susan Cole *Sergeant at Arms: Wilson “Bill” Livingood *Inspector General: James J. Cornell *''See also:'' Rules of the House: "Other officers and officials" See also Elections * United States congressional elections, 2008 ** United States Senate elections, 2008 ** United States House of Representatives elections, 2008 Membership lists *Members of the 111th United States Congress *List of freshman class members of the 111th United States Congress *List of current United States Senators by age and generation *List of current United States Senators by age *List of current United States Representatives by age and generation References External links *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *Thomas Project at the Library of Congress *Member Information, via U.S. House of Representatives *Statistics and Lists, via U.S. Senate *Membership of the 111th Congress: A Profile, Congressional Research Service, December 31, 2008 * Congressional Directory: Main Page, Government Printing Office Online. Detailed listings of many aspects of current & previous memberships and sessions of Congress. *Name Pronunciation Guide to the 111th U.S. Congress from inogolo.com Category:111th United States Congress de:111. Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten es:111º Congreso de los Estados Unidos it:111° Congresso degli Stati Uniti nl:111de Amerikaans Congres ja:アメリカ合衆国第111議会 ro:Al 111-lea Congres al Statelor Unite ale Americii